


Él es tu amo (Parte:5)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [5]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, F/F, Juguetes, contenido sexual explícito, sexo lésbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Quinta historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Una mañana te despertarás, con un mensaje en el móvil. Iras a su casa, pero una agradable sorpresa te esperará. Esta vez no ibas a estar con él, si no con una chica. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:5)

Al igual que todas las mañanas nada más despertarte miraste el móvil. Tenías un par de mensajes, eran de él. Te pedían que le visitases hoy, sonreíste, claro que ibas a visitarle. Esta vez no te pedía que te pusieses nada, todo lo que te pusieses estaría bien. No tenías nada que hacer ese día, así que le respondiste encantada afirmativamente. Te vestiste con ropa sencilla, una camiseta de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de cuero. La falda que te habías puesto resaltaba tus caderas, complementando el conjunto con unos bonitos zapatos y un delicado maquillaje. Saliste de casa emocionada, caminaste hasta el aparcamiento y cogiste el coche. No tardaste mucho en llegar a su casa, el hecho de que fuese domingo te ayudó, no había mucha gente en la calle. Entraste en el aparcamiento dejando tu coche junto al del joven, entraste en el edificio y subiste hasta el ático. Llamaste a la puerta y una voz femenina te sorprendió al responder. "Voy, un momento" La puerta se abrió tras un momento, una joven se asomó. Sorprendida te miró, su pelo largo caía por la espalda y su cintura estrecha se asimilaba a la tuya. La voz del joven sonó por detrás "Déjala entrar". Se echó hacia un lado dejándote pasar. Estaba vestida con un pantalón corto blanco, y una camiseta de manga corta, que le llegaba justo por el ombligo, dejándote ver toda su tripa. Te siguió por el pasillo, llegando así hasta el salón donde él os esperaba. Se acercó a vosotras, con dos copas de champán y os las entregó. Después recogió la suya "Veréis" comenzó a decir "Os conozco desde hace tiempo y quiero que os conozcáis bien". La joven se mordió el labio inferior. "Así que si estáis de acuerdo, vais a hacer ciertas cosas" Sin querer se te escapó un "Sí, amo" por la costumbre. Hiciste que él sonriese al escucharte "Pues ahora yo ya no voy a ser tu amo, vosotras dos vais a ser quienes sean las amas de la otra". Te sorprendió mucho la actitud y la respuesta del joven. Estar con una chica en vez de con un chico, nunca te lo habías pensado, pero decidiste aprovechar la ocasión. Asentiste al mismo tiempo que la joven. "¿Y tú mientras tanto qué harás?" él levantó las dos cejas, "Disfrutar vuestras acciones, miraros". Tragaste saliva. "¿Entonces cuándo empezamos?" Respondió la joven rodeando tu cintura con su brazo. Estabas nerviosa, pero reaccionaste rodeando su cintura con tu mano. Él sonrió y se terminó la copa de champán, dejó las copas vacías sobre la mesa y os llevó a su cuarto. Se sentó en un sillón y suspiró "Si no queréis hacer nada podéis marcharos". Sonreíste, habías venido a disfrutar y eso harías. Saber que él te estaría mirando y disfrutando de todo lo que le harías a esa chica y ella te hiciese a ti, te hacía sentir extraña, te ponía. Ella respiraba nerviosa y se acercó a ti, era un poco más bajita que tú. Rodeó tu cintura con sus manos y te atrajo hacia ella. Vuestros labios se encontraron y comenzasteis a besaros. Sus manos se colaron dentro de tu pantalón bajando por tu espalda. Tu tocabas su espalda haciendo que ambas pegaseis vuestros pechos. Dejaste que sus manos quitasen tu camiseta, mostrando el sujetador de encaje que llevabas. Le tiraste tu camiseta a él, tras lo que siguió la de la joven, que rápido también había dejado ver su sujetador. La guiaste hasta la cama, cayendo sobre ella. Continuabais besándoos cuando deslizaste tu pierna derecha entre las suyas. Tu mano izquierda repasó su cuello, bajando por su clavícula y sujetando uno de sus seno, provocando en ella un gemido inesperado. Separaste el pelo que caía frente a sus ojos, para luego volver a jugar sobre el sujetador. Sus manos se deslizaron por tu tripa y desabrocharon el cinturón que llevabas, dejando que cayese al suelo al lado vuestro. Tras eso comenzó a desabrochar tu pantalón, dejándote en ropa interior. Inesperadamente para ti, la joven te tumbó sobre la cama girando y dejándote debajo. Trataste de desabrochar su pantalón para bajárselo y quedar en igualdad de condiciones, pero una voz te interrumpió. "¿Estáis mojadas?" Él os preguntó, a lo que tú afirmaste levantándote y acercándote a él, moviendo tu ropa interior. La joven te siguió terminando de quitarse el pantalón "Si, mucho" añadió para luego volver sobre ti. Justo delante de él volvisteis a besaros, dejando que vuestras manos explorasen el cuerpo de la otra. Hiciste caer su sujetador y la apoyaste contra la pared, justo a la derecha del joven que sonrió al ver como ella respondía a tu acción atrayéndote contra ella misma y desabrochaba tu sujetador. Besaste su cuello, bajando por él hasta su pecho, el cual repasaste, jugando con cada centímetro, besando cada parte. Ella gemía y sujetó tus senos, comenzando a jugar con ellos, moviéndolos con placer y haciendo que jadeases al sentir su piel contra la tuya. Su mano derecha bajó por tu tripa y con un rápido giro fuiste tu quien estaba atrapada contra la pared, jadeando por la forma en la que su boca investigaba tu cuerpo y por la forma en la que sus dedos te hicieron separar tus piernas, metiéndose dentro de tu ropa interior. Enredaste tu mano en su pelo, e hiciste que levantase la vista volviendo a besarla. Fue en ese instante cuando comenzó a tocarte, de forma suave, delicada pero también rápida. Tu mano izquierda se soltó de su pelo y la empujó hacia ti, haciendo que os pegaseis más, mientras que la derecha agarraba su pecho izquierdo. La joven te estaba haciendo disfrutar, comenzaste a gemir, el hecho de tenerle como espectador no te incomodaba, él estaba disfrutando tan solo viéndoos hacer. Hiciste que sacase su mano de tu ropa interior y la volviste a guiar contra la cama, tu boca bajo por su cuello otra vez para volver a encontrar sus pechos deseando tu lengua y labios. A esto le sumaste tus manos que bajaron siguiendo el sinuoso recorrido de sus caderas llegando a sus muslos y quitando de forma precisa su ropa interior, dejándola así completamente desnuda. Trató de volver a quedar sobre ti, pero se lo impediste. Moviste tu pierna derecha entre las suyas, haciendo que las separase y notando la humedad que aumentaba por momento entre ellas. Justo en ese punto pegaste tu pierna, moviéndola lentamente, estaba sensible y lo supiste desde el momento en el que la joven dejó escapar un gemido tan solo por el contacto de tu pierna. Tu mano derecha siguió bajando, llegando y quitándole el puesto a tu pierna. Comenzaste a tocar a la joven, que deslizó su mano del mismo modo que la tuya, llegando también a tocarte. Subiste tus labios contra los de la joven y besaste la comisura de estos, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía gimiendo al sentirte. Tú también comenzaste a gemir, su mano izquierda seguía en tu pecho. Continuasteis un tiempo así, tocándoos mutuamente, disfrutando de la boca de la otra, donde ahogabais gemidos de placer, sintiendo la piel y las ganas de vuestra pareja. Quitó su mano y terminó de desvestirte, haciendo, con un extraño movimiento, que ella quedase encima de ti. Completamente desnudas estudiaste su cuerpo, aunque pequeña estaba muy bien proporcionada, su estrecha cintura contrastaba con su cadera y con su pecho. Visto así estabais muy bien las dos, él admiraba vuestros cuerpos; le encantaban y eso se notaba. Suspiró al ver como ella comenzaba a bajar por tu pecho, pasando a tu tripa y tras eso a tus piernas. Besó tus ingles y pasó justo al punto donde antes estaban sus manos. Gemiste al sentir su lengua repasar tus placeres, besándolos y disfrutándolos. Se apoyó de sus dedos, dejando que se deslizasen dentro de ti, en un movimiento que te sorprendió. Moviste tus manos por su nuca moviendo y guiando sus besos, esto hizo que tus gemidos aumentasen tanto de ritmo como de intensidad. Sus dedos buscaban ese punto tan sensible, que tras un tiempo encontraron dentro de ti. Su mano izquierda separó aún más tus piernas, haciendo que te abrieses a la joven. "Ahora, que se dé la vuelta sobre ti, hacerlo las dos" Habló sobreponiéndose a tus gemidos. Afirmando con la cabeza ella se deslizó sobre ti, colocando su cintura sobre tu cabeza. Tu rodeaste sus piernas haciendo que juntase su cadera más contigo, al mismo tiempo que tú empezabas a jugar con ella, ella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. La joven ahogó un gemido en tu pierna al notar tu lengua sobre ella y al sentir cómo dos de tus dedos se colaban en ella. Ella te imitó volviendo a introducir sus dedos. Lo hacía muy bien y por sus gemidos imaginabas que tú también. Vuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron, gemíais y jadeabais prácticamente a la vez, acompañando con ellos vuestros movimientos. La joven aumentó el ritmo, tu no pudiste responder y echaste la cabeza hacia detrás soltando un pequeño gritito. Tus manos arañaron su espalda, demostrando todo lo que te estaba gustando. Tu mano izquierda cayó sobre la cama y agarró las sábanas. "Oh..." Fue lo máximo que conseguiste decir antes de que todas las sensaciones que ella te estaba provocando, salieran haciendo que terminases. Se quitó de encima tuyo, permitiendo que te movieras jadeante y tumbándose a tu lado te besó en la boca. Tú, aún jadeante, deslizaste tu mano entre sus piernas, comenzando a jugar como antes. Bajaste tras un tiempo tu cabeza, dejando que disfrutase de tu boca justo como ella te había hecho disfrutar. Sentías como tensaba sus músculos con el contacto de tus manos, que acariciaban su vientre y también sus muslos. La joven no tardó en terminar, la suma de tu boca y tus dedos fueron demasiado para ella. Te separaste cayendo a su lado, ambas jadeabais. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ti, mientras que tus manos sujetaron su cintura. Entrelazasteis vuestras piernas y ella se tumbó encima tuyo, con vuestros cuerpos pegados rotasteis. Volvisteis a besaros, acariciándoos cada centímetro de vuestros cuerpos, la joven te sujetó del pelo y tiró de él para detrás, haciendo que dejases tu cuello al descubierto y esta pudiese besártelo, haciéndote así gemir al sentir sus labios. Tus palmas repasaron su espalda desnuda, acariciándola lentamente. La joven se estremeció le gustaba el contacto que tenía contigo. Te colocó de espaldas a ella y te besó la nuca, apartando tu pelo con su mano. Sus pechos se apretaban contra tu espalda y pasando las manos por debajo de tus brazos, sujeto tus senos y te atrajo hacia ella. Sus besos bajaron por tu espalda para luego subir poco a poco. Sabía dónde besar, donde hacerte sentir placer y muchas sensaciones más. Te hizo caer sobre la cama, juntando tus manos sobre tu cabeza, para luego darte la vuelta y mirarte a los ojos. Eran marrones claritos, similares al color de las almendras. Su cintura se pegó a la tuya, entrelazando vuestras piernas. Tu sexo se quedó pegado a su pierna, la cual comenzó a mover, decidiste hacer lo mismo. Su ingle quedó también contra tu pierna e imitándola comenzaste a mover. Acabasteis gimiendo las dos, con vuestros dedos ayudándoos y la piel de la otra. No conseguías pensar en nada más que en la otra chica. Sus gemidos, su voz sonaban en tu cabeza y sus manos que arañaron sin querer tu espalda. Volviste a gemir con su movimiento y con sus uñas, acompañando la respiración pesada de la joven. Ambas estabais muy sensibles, lo que ambas sabíais y también lo utilizabais para darle placer a la otra. Esta vez fuiste tú la que apartando el pelo de la joven, besaste su cuello, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba. Las dos tan pegadas, disfrutando del olor de la otra, así como también de vuestra piel. Habíais arrugado las sábanas de su cama, pero lo estabais disfrutando, así que no os preocupabais por ello. Toda la atmósfera que había a vuestro alrededor se juntaba en vosotras, no tardando en hacer que terminaseis, en un grito que ahogasteis en la boca de la otra. Os quedasteis así unos segundos, ahogando vuestras jadeantes respiraciones en la boca de la otra. Dejaste que tu lengua explorase la suya entrando en su boca, y ella recibiéndote encantada. Se colocó encima tuyo, sujetando tus dos pechos, moviéndolos y acariciandolos. Se inclinó besandote en la boca, llenándola con su lengua. "¿Quieres volver a terminar?" Te preguntó tímidamente la joven. Tú tan solo asentiste, soltando un respiro al sentir como volvía a acariciarte lentamente la pierna derecha. Ella iba a deslizar sus dedos dentro de ti cuando él os lanzó algo que cayó a vuestro lado. Giraste la cabeza y te sonrojaste al verlo, una reproducción de su miembro de color pastel. "Utilizarlo. Os lo podéis quedar, tengo otro para quien ahora no lo utilice" La joven no tardó en sostenerlo con ambas manos y lamerlo con la punta de su lengua. Tu te acercaste e hiciste lo mismo, juntando vuestras lenguas a su alrededor. No tardasteis en volver a besaros, dejándote caer en la cama y la chica encima de ti. Sus manos sostuvieron el regalo y rozó tu sexo con él, dándote un escalofrío. Lo empujó dentro de ti, haciendo que un gemido escapase de ti. Comenzó a moverlo dentro de ti bastante rápido, suspirando tú su nombre. Tus manos quedaron atrapadas por su mano izquierda por encima de tu cabeza. Con sus piernas hizo que separases las tuyas todo lo que pudo. Estabas muy sensible y eso la joven podía notarlo, y él tambien, por tus dulces gemidos. Arqueaste tu espalda, terminando tras un tiempo justo cuando ella comenzó a besar tus pechos. Unos segundos después os separasteis jadeando, había sido mucho mejor de lo que habías pensado en un inicio. Sin duda lo habías disfrutado. Te levantaste de la cama a la vez que ella, y pudiste ver como él os miraba complacido. Lo habías hecho muy bien y sus sonrisa, así como su mirada, delataba sus pensamientos. Se acercó a las dos y os abrazó "Lo habéis hecho muy bien" os dijo. Os vestisteis contentas, saliendo de la casa de él felices, entrasteis en el ascensor donde os comenzasteis a besar por última vez, deseando que no terminase de bajar el ascensor.


End file.
